The Horrible Secret
by NyghtStryker
Summary: Two months after Dark World and Judai rarely ever leaves his room. Johan and the others make him promise to eat with him. When he doesn't show up they go and check on him. What Johan realises is that Judai might not of been alone in his dorm after all. .
1. PLEASE READ

**Author's Note**:

I know everyone hates these and I do too but this is necessary. This is my first horror story and it takes place two months after Judai got back from the Dark World. I hope you guys like it and I just picked a random topic from my journal. I have seen a lot of horror movie and read a couple of your guys' stories. Judai has some issues and I'm gonna make Johan kinda badass. I'm rating it M for gore, violence, cussing, and maybe some romance in later chapters. I'm using the Japanese names for people but the English names for the dorms, only because I don't know them. I welcome suggestions so please send some. Please no flames though.

**Sincerely,  
>AnimeBloodRaven<strong>


	2. The Beginning of The End

It's been two months since the Dark World incident. It was now Wednesday, also known as Fried Shrimp day. Judai is now the only residence at the Slifer Red dorm since everyone else upgraded to Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue. But the staff still stays, especially the kitchen staff. They always say, "There might be one person here but he eats enough for ten. He always eats the food we give him and he even helps us clean the dishes." That was right when Judai got back though, then Judai disappeared into his room and rarely came out.

It was a cold November day. Judai still hasn't woken up and his friends were downstairs eating and waiting. Johan was one of those people along with Asuka, Jim, Sho, Kenzan, Majoume, Fubuki and Ryo. Johan was watching the stairs and the clock, everyone seemed equally as worried. "He promised that he'd eat with us, and he never sleeps this late."Sho said while everyone nodded curtly.

"He wasn't at school for the pass month as well, maybe he's still guilty." Ryo mumbled.

Johan looked at Ryo worriedly than back to the stairs. The clock struck two and Johan ran up the rickety old steps, Sho and everyone else running after him. He ran up the stairs and down to the end of the hall where Judai's room was. He touched the freezing handle and turned it, it was locked from the inside.

"Shit," He backed up before throwing himself at the door, it cracked the wood but it didn't open, "C'mon."

"Ahhhhh!"

Johan froze for a second, _that was- oh god._ He threw himself at the door again and again, cracking the wood more and more. Sho came running and looked terrified at Johan while everyone just watched worriedly. Johan threw himself at the cracked door for the fifth time, it busted open. Johan ran in and saw nothing, just an empty room, gray walls, a single full sized bed pressed up against a wall, a little space between the bed and the other wall. Black scribbles were the only things on the walls. The bed looked like someone just woke up and forgot to make their bed, the indentation of a body on the white sheets.

"Oh, my, god. Judai actually wrote this?" Sho said, brushing his delicate fingers over one of the phrases.

"What did he write?" Johan asked, moving away from the bed.

He looked at the words and gasped, 'My fault. It was my fault. I can't feel anything anymore. I'm an empty shell. I can't see the way I used to. All I hear is 'Die Die Die'. When will it stop? When can I feel again? I bleed out my sorrow but it's never ending. When will I finally be able to die?'

"This place looks like a crazy person's room in a mental hospital." Ryo said.

"There's no color at all, how depressing." Fubuki sighed.

"Where did all his stuff go?" Kenzan asked.

Asuka gasped as she looked out the window, "Guys, I found his stuff."

Everyone looked and saw all his stuff broken, sprayed across the rocks. His uniform jacket laying on the beach along with pictures, all pin down by rocks. The ocean water pulling stuff like homework, clothes and books out into the vast sea. Kenzan said, "We'll get his stuff, Johan and Sho you find Judai."

Everyone nodded. Johan and Sho watched as their friends set out to retrieve their lost friend's stuff. Sho walked over to the closet and opened it, nothing except an outfit and a pair of black combat boots. There were carvings in the wood and Sho almost cried when he read, 'I'm sorry. Get away from me. They'll all around me. They don't have eyes and are covered in burns. They talk to me. They scare me. They tell me they're dead. They're in the walls. I can't sleep. I stare at the hole in the wall. I can see them. And they feed off my strength. I'm scared. They won't go away. Their leader is inhuman. Last night they touched me. They brushed their burnt and rotting fingers over my shoulder and arms. They told me I'm going to die.'

Sho shuddered. He motioned Johan over and he read too. Johan gasped and looked to the hole in the wall. There was nothing in front of that wall and the only thing on it was the tennis ball sized hole. Johan looked at the bed, sitting right in front of the hole. He saw dried blood on the wall and scratch marks, like someone had been trying to escape. _What the hell happened_, he thought.

Sho went into the bathroom, and saw hammers and holes in the walls, blood slipping down the grey colored barriers. The mirror had 'They can see me' on it, in what seemed like black sharpie. He left and wandered into the tiny kitchen, where Johan sat at the small table and cried.

"What's wrong?" Sho asked, moving towards the teal haired boy.

There on the table lied papers, the title being '**Judai's Will**'. Johan handed the papers to Sho, "You get his books from his house in the country."

"What?"

"He said who got what, he has a house in the country of Japan. You get all of his books," Johan sniffed and whispered, "I get his safe, where he put anything that was important to him in it."

"This is only if he's dead Johan. Considering the stuff I've seen in this dorm room, I would've written a will too." Sho tugged at Johan's shirt sleeve when they heard coughing.

They both ran into the colorless room when the coughing stopped, they looked at the bed. Johan whispered, "That's the only place we haven't checked."

"I'm scared." Sho trembled.

They walked to the other side of the bed and Johan covered his eyes, "N-no, Ryo would kill me if I let you s-see something s-so h-h-horrible."

On the floor was a boy, laying on his stomach, in a puddle of blood. His hair was matted with dry blood and quickly soaking up new layers. His right hand was clutching what seemed like a nail, it was covered in blood and, something else. The boy wasn't wearing a shirt and had black skinny jeans on. There were inhuman scratches and gashes all over his chest and back, where most of the blood was seeping from. His left hand was soaked in the crimson liquid, like he was trying to stop something from bleeding.

"Oh my god. Is that? I-it can't be." Johan whispered, Sho grabbing at his hand.

"What? Did we find Judai? Why aren't you letting me see?" Sho finally got the elder's hand off and yelped, hiding his face in Johan arm, "That can't be Judai!"

"I-it can't be Judai." Johan said, trying to convince himself.

He moved out of Sho's grasp and leaned down to the boy. He grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, he gasped and let go. The boy now laying on his back, one of his eyes had blood and claw marks around it, The boy's right eye (the guy's right, not Johan's) had been pierced by that nail. His other eye was closed. Johan went to brush some bangs away from the boy's eyes when the lifeless looking body twitched.

"Holy shit!" Johan screamed as he back away, sitting on the floor next to the crying Sho.

"Get everyone back here, call an ambulance, get the police, just go get help." Johan rambled as Sho ran out the door.

He just watched the body twitch and return to its almost lifeless state. He cried. He cried and cried before he finally choked out, "Who did this to you Judai?"

He looked at the blood and noticed what seemed like prints, hoof-like. They led to the hole, where they disappeared into. Johan looked at the hole for what seemed like a minute when he heard a thump behind him. He turned around to see Judai only mere inches away, mouth open, one eye wide. Blood all over. Johan screamed as he pulled away and ran to the other side of the room. Judai dropped to the floor in a splatter of blood. Then the prints formed, coming straight for him.

He watched in horror, then it matieralized. What was coming for him was inhuman. Hooves for feet, blood colored skin, black tattoos all over. It had beady red eyes, snake tongue, and horns. Sharp teeth. It looked like it was on fire, and covered of blood. The thing raised what looked like talons, razor sharp and covered in Judai's blood.

Johan backed away until his back hit the closet doors, "What do you want?"

It stopped for a moment and did what resemble a smirk. Then its talons pointed at Judai, unconious and bleeding on the floor. Johan stared in horror, this thing hurt Judai?

Johan suddenly felt pissed, "Why the fuck would you want to hurt my Judai?"

It cackled, like its voice was swallowed by smoke. It looked straight at Johan and said in a raspy, inhuman voice, "_**Because, his mother made a deal.**_"

**How did you like it? I wanted to write for hours. My own little holiday horror. Please review and tell what you think I can do to make it better. Do you want me to continue?**


End file.
